El último encuentro
by Maromeh
Summary: Albus sabía que recordaría a Gellert Grinderwald hasta el día de su muerte. Dumbledore/Grinderwald. Regalo para Dryadeh.


_Disclaimer:__ Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío._

_Participa en el reto _Te reto a..._ del foro Weird Sisters. **Dryadeh** me retó a escribir sobre la última pelea de Dumledore y Grinderwald, y ésto fue lo que salió. Espero que no sea tan horrible..._

* * *

**El último encuentro**

Si de ti dependiera la vida de una persona egoísta, que ha matado a muchas personas, que no le importa hacer daño para poder conseguir lo que quiere, ¿qué elegirías, matar o perdonar? ¿Y si fuera tu mejor amigo? ¿O la persona de la que estás enamorado?

Ese tipo de pensamientos eran los que acudían a la mente de Albus Dumbledore en aquél momento. Y talvez lo peor era que intentar contestar esas preguntas lo llenaba de miedo, una emoción que pocas veces había experimentado.

—¡_Crucio_!

Y allí, con el gran mago tenebroso Gellert Grinderwald frente a él, aparecieron en su mente imágenes de lo que hubiera sido su vida si él y Gellert hubieran continuado con sus planes. Muchas veces ya lo había imaginado, había pasado noches en vela pensando en ello. Le había quedado claro que si aquello hubiera ocurrido, todos sus sueños de juventud se hubieran hecho realidad.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Y todas esas veces, justo cuando comenzaba a añorar la compañía de su viejo amigo, en su cabeza irrumpía la imagen de Ariana tirada en el suelo, muerta.

—¡Deberías rendirte, Albus! —exclamó Gellert— ¡No deberías estar peleando conmigo! ¿Acaso no recuerdas todos nuestros planes?

Y después, el odio de Aberfoth. El puñetazo en su cara, que bien se merecía. Los meses en los que Albus intentaba hablar con él, explicarle. Quería hacerle entender lo que él y Gellert intentaban hacer, mejorar ambos mundos (aunque talvez sólo quería justificar su comportamiento estúpido y egoísta).

—¡Todo lo que queríamos hacer! —el hombre seguía hablando, pero Albus lo escuchaba a medias— Si hubieras venido conmigo, ahora estarías en la cima, ¡como yo!

Y la culpa. La terrible y perenne culpa. Aquellos momentos en los que deseaba haber muerto él, para que así Aberforth y Ariana hubieran tenido una vida sin su negligencia.

—Aún puedes hacerlo, Albus —dijo Gellert mientras lanzaba otra maldición—. Aún puedes unirte a mí, podrás seguir con tus sueños. Nuestros sueños.

Además, ¿cómo olvidar las interminables horas en las que pensaba cuál de los tres había sido el causante de la muerte de Ariana? ¿Y si había sido él? ¿Pudo haber sido capaz de matar a su propia hermana? A la inocente niña que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de cuidado para ser feliz. La que no aspiraba a tener poder, o a ser reconocida. Que era feliz con tan sólo jugar a la pelota, o leerle el libro de _Gruñona, la cabra sucia_.

—Vamos, Albus, ¿qué dices? Paremos ahora y sigamos hasta la cima —ultimó el hombre. Pero no podía engañarlo, Albus estaba conciente de que él iba ganando y por eso intentaba hacerlo dimitir.

—Suena interesante, Gellert —el susodicho bajó la guardia al escuchar eso y dio un par de pasos hacia su viejo amigo—, pero creo que declinaré tu propuesta —Albus también dio un par de pasos hacia el otro, notando que su corazón se aceleraba un poco—. Durante todo este tiempo he meditado sobre todo lo que dijimos. Además, creo que he madurado un poco y me pregunto, ¿en verdad lo que creíamos era lo correcto?

Gellert pareció algo sorprendido ante la actitud del hombre. Exhaló un hondo suspiro.

—Claro que es lo correcto, Albus —observó con detenimiento a su viejo amigo y continuó— ¿Qué pasó con lo de que los magos tenemos el poder por una razón?

—Sigue siendo tan cierto como antes —acordó—, pero ahora creo que no por la razones que nosotros pensábamos.

—¿Entonces cuáles son las razones, según tú, Albus?

Por un fugaz momento, Albus sintió que retrocedía en el tiempo y que él y Gellert volvían a ser unos jóvenes ansiosos por comerse al mundo. Que aquella era una más de sus pláticas.

—Simple y sencillamente porque sí, Gellert. Para que ellos vivan su vida y nosotros la nuestra; simplemente no deberíamos de interferir con los muggles. Después de todo, ellos no saben que existimos.

Gellert se quedó en silencio por un momento, como sopesando aquellas palabras.

—Lo que me lleva a una conclusión —dijo al fin—: si no estás conmigo, estás en mi contra. ¡_Avada kedavra_!

En un ágil movimiento, Albus logró esquivar la maldición.

—¿A traición, Gellert? —cuestionó con voz pasiva.

—Yo diría que el traidor aquí es otro, Albus. Creí que éramos amigos.

—¿Sabes algo? —dijo el hombre como un niño pequeño— Yo también lo creía… hasta que intentaste matarme, claro.

—Para llegar al poder debes pasar por sobre todos los obstáculos, ¿no crees?

Albus jugueteó con su varita, mientras observaba a Gellert.

—Me parece que no _todos_ los obstáculos —siguió taladrando al mago con la mirada y casi pudo sentir cómo éste se estremecía.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Albus —dijo Gellert—, te estimo, en verdad. Podemos comenzar de nuevo —insistió—, como si nada hubiera pasado. Los dos, _juntos_.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar aquello. Al parecer, su subconsciente le estaba jugando una jugarreta. Intentó poner su mente en blanco y dejar de comportarse como un jovencito inmaduro, pero recordó las tardes en las que él y Gellert trabajaban sin cesar, y cuando por descuido (o talvez no) sus manos se rozaban por debajo del escritorio.

—¿Qué dices, Albus? —Gellert sonrió.

No dijo nada, simplemente levantó la varita en un ágil movimiento y, sin siquiera pronunciar el hechizo, un rayo de luz golpeó a Gellert en el pecho, haciéndolo caer.

Dio un par de largas zancadas hacia él y se detuvo a su lado. Justo como estaba, semiinconsciente, podía terminar con él. Matarlo y liberar al mundo mágico de aquél terrible mago oscuro. Y, por alguna razón, tenía la el brazo que sostenía su varita pegado a su costado.

Suspiró. Después de todo, era un cobarde, que no se atrevía a matar a un hombre por el bien de la humanidad. Sólo estaba pensando en él y en sus sentimientos, en lo que sufriría después. Qué egoísta era, pensó. Clavo su mirada en Gellert, y la ola de sentimientos que siempre acudían a él cuando pensaba en aquél hombre rubio lo inundó.

Apartó la vista y observó su alrededor; volvió a suspirar. Le encantaba Godric Hollow, a pesar de que en aquél momento era un lugar desértico (todos habían huido al escuchar que el mago Grinderwald andaba cerca), cerró los ojos y trató de enfocarse en qué hacer con Gellert.

Entonces sintió algo en su tobillo, Gellert tenía su mano alrededor de él.

—Albus —susurró, aún medio atontado—, por favor, no me entregues —aquella fue la señal, con ello supo que Gellert se estaba rindiendo, ya que era conciente que no podría vencerlo. Siempre había sido así, desde que eran adolescentes, Albus había demostrado más destreza, astucia e inteligencia que Gellert.

Levantó su varita y murmuró unas palabras. De inmediato, de la punta de su varita comenzó a brotar una luz plateada, que fue tomando forma hasta tornarse en un fénix. Susurró unas palabras en donde comunicaba a los aurores que tenía a Gellert Grinderwald apresado (y tuvo deseos de agregar que si no se apuraban en ir, lo dejaría libre).

Contempló a Gellert, que yacía allí en el suelo, hasta que unos minutos después aparecieron alrededor suyo unas sombras.

—Buenas noches —saludó Albus con cortesía—. Creo que tengo algo que les interesará.

Casi sin abrir la boca, los hombres comenzaron a levantar a Gellert del suelo. Albus no dijo nada, sabía el gran ego del que eran poseedores la mayoría de los aurores.

—Todo el mundo mágico te lo agradecerá, Dumbledore —dijo un auror con el que Albus había hablado un par de veces.

Siguió observando cómo dos hombres llevaban a Gellert arrastrando de los pies, y logró captar la mirada de súplica que éste le mandaba. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció mientras pensaba que nunca podría olvidar esa mirada. Recordaría a Gellert Grinderwald hasta el día de su muerte.

* * *

_Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que soy, en verdad, muy mala escribiendo peleas, por eso la escasa acción en el fic. Lo siento, pero en serio que no se me dan ese tipo de escrituras (y me hace sentir como SMeyer). Por otro lado, creo que la idea tenía coherencia cuando la imaginé y al final quedó todo sin pies ni cabeza, y como me quedé sin tiempo, no pude enviarselo a las dos chicas que se ofrecieron a betear..._

_En fin, **Dry**, sé que probablemente no es lo que esperabas, pero me esforcé para que quedara algo medianamente decente (porque, si te soy sincera, escribir sobre estos dos me da pavor, gracias a ti, todo hay que decirlo)_._ Y nada, que espero que lo hayas disfrutado aunque sea un poco :)_


End file.
